


Cold

by shadowcat500



Series: Spectrum Side-Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But also, Cold, Dystopia, F/F, I'm sad and decides to write something sweet because these two deserve better, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, absurd amount of tags for a very short work, ah! another fic i will refuse to read after publishing!, and this is for me ok but y'all can read it if you want, author will regret this in the morning, but no guarantees it's good, for like a second, im kidding i beg you please read this, it's not really mentioned but, wheeeeee sudden angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: This entire place is indoors and the year is literally 3147, why is itcold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am fucking exhausted guys

It's an oddly cold night in their quarters nestled deep in the labyrinth of the Holding Centre. Morgan went to bed about three hours ago, and is currently lying wrapped in about three different blankets and a hoodie on top of the plain uniform nightwear (that absolutely is soft, no matter what Janus and Crow say). She breathes out, and watches her breath mist in the air. Who's idea was it to let it be this cold? And why? To piss off the kids in dorms? To give the couples an excuse to cuddle?

Actually, that gives Morgan an idea.

"Hama!" 

Hama comes strolling through the door nonchalantly, grinning smugly in a sleeveless blue top and loose tracksuit bottoms because apparently she doesn't feel the cold. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold. Come to bed."

"I'm not really feeling like that tonight. Sorry."

"No, not that. You're a fucking furnace. Get over here before I drag you in." 

Hama laughs at that (and at Morgan's expression) but gets in all the same and wraps her (big, muscular) arms around her, and Morgan sighs into the warmth. "Thank you, human hot water bottle."

"Good to know you love me so much."

"It's too cold to argue. I want like eight more blankets." Morgan wraps the blankets around them both, tugs Hama's arms a little tighter and then wraps her own around the other woman, pressing her chin into the other's short dark hair and feeling the raised skin of an old scar against her fingertips. Hama shivers and Morgan jerks her hand away, but in the hollow not-dark of Grey vision there's whisper "It's ok, I just..." and Morgan puts her hand back carefully.

And the cold aircon-powered night passes without event, listening to each others' heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and review
> 
> Please like and subscribe thank you and goodnight autocorrect is bad but I also owe them my life
> 
> Hey you guys seem to like this story, and I actually wrote the origin story for how these two got together and I should have it up tomorrow if nothing gets in the way


End file.
